Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/Minor Meltdown
The Minor Meltdown was a side competition created during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. It featured six UK series competitors that were driven by children. The layout was two eliminators, two semi-finals and a final. The episode was originally broadcast on BBC Choice on January 16, 2003 and repeated on BBC Two on June 13, 2003. Competing Robots Eliminators Bigger Brother vs Lambsy vs Saw Point The initial clash caused the sheep to become dislodged from the top of Lambsy. Lambsy attempted to clamp onto the wheels of Saw Point, but they were too big to reach. Bigger Brother drove into Saw Point and attempted to flip it, before pushing it the length of the arena and tossing it onto its back. Bigger Brother pushed both robots across the arena, before putting Saw Point into Growler's CPZ. Growler seized the immobile Saw Point. As Lambsy and Bigger Brother continued their battle, Growler slammed Saw Point into the side wall, dislodging one of its wheels. Bigger Brother pushed Lambsy into the pit release, flipping it over as Saw Point was counted out. Killalot threw Saw Point around the arena, and Bigger Brother pitted Lambsy, but Saw Point was already out, and it was crushed underneath an array of car parts. Killalot then dropped Saw Point out of the arena while Growler pushed a refrigerator, also from the drop zone into the pit on top of Lambsy. Qualified: Bigger Brother & Lambsy Rick vs Killer Carrot 2 vs Tetanus 2 Rick and Killer Carrot collided, but neither flipper got beneath the other. Meanwhile Tetanus 2 moved ponderously towards both robots, and pushed Killer Carrot 2 into the CPZ. However, Rick caught Tetanus 2 and pushed it back, flipping it onto its back. Tetanus 2 used its bizarre design to self-right, and pushed Killer Carrot 2 onto Rick's wedge, which flipped it up but not over. Tetanus 2 and Killer Carrot 2 then fought as Rick activated the pit release. Flipping Tetanus 2 over, Rick pushed it into Killer Carrot, who reversed it into the pit. Qualified: Rick & Killer Carrot 2 Semi-Finals Lambsy vs Killer Carrot 2 Killer Carrot 2 flipped over Lambsy, dislodging the sheep again. Lambsy avoided Killer Carrot 2's flipper, and clamped on to Killer Carrot 2, pushing it into the CPZ, where Mr. Psycho smashed it with its hammer. Both fled the CPZ, and clashed by the flame pit, where Killer Carrot 2's wheel became dislodged. Killer Carrot 2 then attacked Mr Psycho, who had picked up its wheel, but to no avail; its flipper was nowhere near strong enough. With only one wheel mobile, Killer Carrot was counted out by Refbot who Killer Carrot also tried to flip over. Dead Metal sliced into the rear of Killer Carrot and put it on the floor flipper, but it drove off at the last minute. It was finally pitted by Dead Metal. Winner: Lambsy Bigger Brother vs Rick The beginning of the battle was filled with excitement, but neither robot could land a blow on the other. Rick partially flipped Bigger Brother, but it landed on its wheels. Bigger Brother flipped Rick over, when suddenly Dead Metal's blade came rolling across the arena floor, disappearing in the crack between the arena wall and floor. The pit descended, and Rick fled, with Bigger Brother in pursuit. Rick attempted to right itself, despite being invertible, it could not use its flipper while upside down, thus it failed. Rick broke down in the CPZ, and placed on the Disc of Doom. It flew off quickly, but Bigger Brother could not push it because of the spin. Dead Metal pushed Bigger Brother away, but was also spun to one side. It caught Rick and pitted it. Winner: Bigger Brother Final Bigger Brother vs Lambsy Bigger Brother charged down Lambsy, flipping it onto its side. After activating the pit, Bigger Brother reversed into Lambsy, knocking it down the pit. Minor Meltdown Champion: Bigger Brother Trivia *The Minor Meltdown final between Bigger Brother and Lambsy is ranked equal nineteenth in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. *When originally announced, the rules stated were that the team members had to be 12 or younger, and that adults, whilst able to help, could not appear with the teams. Neither of these rules were in place in the episode as filmed. References Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice